Untitled Darkness
by ADandMMforever
Summary: If you are suicide squimish then you might want to avoid this story. It has emotions of not going back and being stuck with only on solution. Set after the great war with ya'allknowwho...


Untitled Darkness

The night was cold and the wind blew hard on her face. She was determined. Determined to let go of it all. Everything hurt. Her body, her mind, the air around her even hurt. Everything that was important to her was now gone. Her friends, family, students, people she didn't even know… And Albus. Oh, Albus, she thought as the tears fell down her face.

The broom was nearing the goal posts on the pitch. This is it, was one of the million thoughts running through her mind at the moment. Thoughts clashing and battling, desperately trying to beat what looked like her final decision. But her mind was made up, and when this happened there was no going back. No saying, "Oh never mind", no second chances and no going back.

She stood on her broom, not scared anymore, emerald green robes blowing harshly against her body. No fear showed in her eyes, it wasn't there. Everything, to her, for her, from her, was lost. It was all gone. Her heart broken and dreams shattered. Everyone, everything, was gone. All that was left of the beautiful school, that was once her home, was a single goal post. Not even all of the posts had made it through the battle, nothing had. No one. No one except her. Nothing. Nothing except the lone goal post.

She stepped from the broom, onto the goal post, she stood atop it. The broom felt no weight upon it and flew back to where the broom closet had been and dropped, lifeless, into the stone rubble, wood slabs and dust. She watched it. Watched it hit the ground.

So gently, so peaceful, almost as if it had a shred of hope left within itself. She looked down and with an outward sigh she thought out loud to the wind, "That's not how I'll land." She had given up; just shut down. It was over and now she was scared. She took a step. Now her front foot was half off the goal post. The second foot was brought up with the first and she was so close to going off that the right gust of wind would send her on her way. Then I wouldn't have to do it. It could be seen as an accident. No, how could it?

No one would find her anyways. Not until they went to clear the rubble that was once known as one of the greatest schools known to the wizarding world, Hogwarts.

She went over it again in her head, the things, the people she had lost, the people he had killed, the things he had taken away. She was so lost, angry, and sad inside that she couldn't even say his name. Not out loud and not un her mind.

She could call the broom back, she could go to McGonagall Manor. She'd be alone. No matter where she went she would be alone. And half a life is nothing when there is no half left to live at all. She reassured herself that this was it. This is the only way, the only way out. This is it for you. This is done. It's done. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Her body was tense and then it relaxed.

Maybe you'll find it in you to finally tell him now, she thought. Her last thoughts were of the man that she had loved in silence for many, many countless years. And now no one would ever know.

She considered herself dead even before she jumped. She had died when she saw her love struck down, she was already gone when she had seen him fall.

One foot lifted and she swayed. Then she jumped and the last hope fell with her.

Daily ProphetJune 6th, 1998

Today the body of Professor Minerva G. McGonagall was found on the quidditch pitch of the late Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. It is guessed from the position of the body and the closeness to a quidditch goal post that the cause of death was a suicide. A funeral and ceremony of respect will be held for Professor McGonagall on Saturday at The Church of Jesus Christ in Muggle London. We hope to see you there to pay your last respects to this wonderful teacher to many, special daughter to two wonderful parents and friend to everyone she met. 


End file.
